1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier, especially to a core unit of a dehumidifier.
2. Description of Related Art
Some storage rooms require a dry environment to protect products in the storage room from moisture, especially electronics, semiconductors, paper and such like.
A dehumidifier dries air and uses one of two methods, mechanical extraction or using a desiccant. The dehumidifier using a desiccant has a core unit, drying agent, two solenoids, a solenoid driver and a water release gate.
The core unit has an air inlet, an air outlet and a water outlet and is filled with the drying agent. The drying agent removes water from the air and has two specified limits, a saturation limit and a dry limit. The saturation limit is when the drying agent has absorbed too much water, the dry limit is when the drying agent can absorb more water. The two solenoids are respectively attached to the air outlet and the air inlet and further electronically connected to the solenoid driver. The solenoid driver drives the solenoids to determine whether the air inlet or air outlet is open or closed. The water release gate is connected to the water outlet of the air inlet.
When air flows through the core unit water contained in the air is absorbed by the drying agent, so producing dry air, that is in turn released through the air outlet of the core unit. When water absorbed in the drying agent reaches the saturation limit, the solenoid driver is activated to close the air inlet and outlet and the water release gate opens, so the water outlet releases the water until the drying agent is at the dry limit. Since dry air is not generated whilst releasing water from the water outlet, the dehumidifier does not continually dry air and a rate of drying is slow. Therefore, the dehumidifier must be large to dry enough air.
Nitrogen can also be used to dehumidify an environment but is very expensive.